Naruto Shingetsu: Rising Wind, Roaring Flame, Flowing Water
Prologue "Now, as for the final portion of the ," the teacher continued. "We will be holding a capture the flag contest. Us teachers will be your opponents." Nasuka cracked her knuckles and took out a kunai. She ran her fire-natured chakra into it, strengthening it. "Well," she said. "Suika, Yuzuha, you ready?" "Whenever you are," Suika smirked. Yuzuha nodded her approval. The teachers counted down before scattering. The other students immediately took off into the forest. Meanwhile, Nasuka had other ideas. She ran to her right, skirting the forest. "What are you thinking, Nasuka?" "Yuzuha, would you mind?" Nasuka voiced her question aloud but she didn't need to actually say what she wanted her to do. Yuzuha wove some signs and slammed the ground, raising a pillar of rock. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" To supplement that, Yuzuha took a deep breath. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" The combined techniques exploded into a pyronado that bore down on the forest below. "Let me test out this new technique I created!" Nasuka released wind-natured chakra from her right hand's tenketsu and formed it into a ball. She took an extremely deep breath and pursed her lips so as when she forced out the air, it would come out in one thin, sharp move. Bring up her hand to her face, she blew into her hand. Her fine chakra control achieved the purpose she wanted to: the sharp point of expelled air from her mouth pierced the center of her small ball. "Wind Style: Pressurized Spiral Breakthrough!" She chucked the ball at the growing pyronado and told her friends, "Brace yourselves, guys. I'm not sure how powerful the explosion will be since this is my first time trying out the perfected version." It took only three seconds for the small spiraling ball to reach the apex of the pyronado. It detonated and expanded into a conical explosion with the sides bent inwards. The explosion itself sent out minor airblast waves that tore through the pillar they were standing on. "Ho-ly, Nasuka!" Suika complained. "A little warning next time?" However, the three girls did end up landing safely on the ground after falling from some 50 meters up. "Hey, I did say to "brace yourself"!" Nasuka repeated. "If you're still complaining, then you didn't properly brace yourself!" Yuzuha could sense a fight brewing so she grabbed Nasuka's left and Suika's right hand and declared, "Geez, you two, stop fighting!" The three dove into the forest. Chapter 1: Grand Prize Lieutenant Kumoi sighed. "Go help out with the Genin exams. It'll be fun," he said. Whatever, it's not like any of these kids will have any talent. he thought to himself, pulling out a cigarette. He lit it, and placed it into his mouth, waiting for some trio to show up. Yuzuha went to inspect the damage they had done. "Jeez, Nasuka, do you know the meaning of holding back?" "I already said I'm sorry!" she pouted. "Plus, I warned you that since the technique isn't necessarily perfected and there might be explosions." Suika rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, sure you did." The two skirted past the crater they had created and they found one of the proctors. "Kumoi-sensei!" Nasuka yelled. "Would you do me the honors of allowing the three of us to fight with you? You can determine if we pass or fail. I only want to fight with the person me and my brother respect most." Kumoi raised a brow. "You're meant to fight me. I'm guarding that key you three need," he replied, still smoking. "You can try to get it, although you'll fail if I'm being perfectly honest." "We'll stake retrying a year in the Academy!" Suika declared. "The three of us has always wanted to test our powers against the lieutenant of the Police Force!" "We're still fledglings with our powers but we will try our best to take that key, Sensei!" Nasuka said. Activating her Sharingan (two tomoe now), she used the Shadow Clone Technique and charged him from all sides. Seven clones were her limit. With that being said, I don't think I'll be able to beat Kumoi-sensei even with my friends here. He fought against my Nii-san and managed to score a draw with him. It looks like we ''will have to restart a year...'' Kumoi jumped into the air, pulling out his kunai. As soon as the clones were beneath him, he shot forward, landing behind them, quickly causing the seven clones to disappear. "Nasuka, I'm disappointed. You're nothing like your brother. If you ever want to land a hit on me, you better use your damned Sharingan. And you two, do something, instead of standing there like sheep." Nasuka's eyes sparkled, "I didn't think the difference would be this great." She shook her head. All I can do now is to attempt to climb over the wall that is Kumoi-sensei! Nasuka wove some signs. Her friends also wove signs. They were synchronized, able to tell what the other might do seconds before they were to do it. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Yuzuha added. Meanwhile, Suika was preparing her water gun. Being of synchronous natures, the two techniques combined into a massive wall of flames that approached the teacher. "Pathetic." Kumoi spat, knowing what the children would do before they did. Their hand signs were slow and sloppy compared to Yoru's. Right as the flames left them, Kumoi reappeared behind Suika and kicked her into a tree. "One down, two to go." Being a water clone, Suika dissipated when she slammed into the tree. Meanwhile, Nasuka had channeled her sharp wind chakra straight into her kunais and charges Kumoi. Yuzuha steps back and uses Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison in an attempt to entrap Kumoi within. Suika had stepped back and was using the Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu using the water from the nearby lake. Kumoi raised his foot and slammed it onto the ground. He created a massive crater, chunks of earth shooting out. One chunk crashed right into Nasuka, another broke the chunks trying to surround Kumoi, and another cutting right through the dragon. While a bunch of other chunks destroyed the surrounding area, and the trio was obviously disgruntled. "Oh, my. You three are pathetic. I've actually met loafs of bread with more skill than you three." Having been blown backward, Nasuka found herself in shambles. I figured... At my current power, I can't defeat him yet. It looks like I ''will have to redo a year...'' Yuzuha wove some signs. She... isn't planning to use Dust Release, is she? "Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" she yelled. It's sink or swim. I'm pretty sure he'll be able to dodge this. Urk...! I can already feel the chakra drain... A cube appeared directly around Kumoi. Kumoi was behind Yuzuha before the cube even appeared. "You are absolutely pathetic." he spat, before slamming her into the ground. "You guys deserve to fail. You have one last attempt." Tch, Suika thought. Last ditch attempt. After that, I'm heading back inside to prepare for another year. Hiding in the trees as she was, she formed her hands in a fashion that looked like she was holding a rifle. Silently forming a water bullet, she fired at Kumoi, confident that it was fast enough to deal a fatal wound. Kumoi just stood there, and let the bullet hit him. Yet...it did nothing. "Too bad, bullet wasn't strong enough to even crack open my first layer of inner chakra shields." he spat out, launching forward and grabbing her by the neck. "This generation...is filled with failures," he said, slamming her head onto his own, rendering the girl unconscious. Before Suika's body even touched the ground, Kumoi appeared behind Nasuka, knocking her into a tree. "Nasuka. Do something useful for once in your life." "I guess I'll use that..." Nasuka wove three signs, "Body Flicker Technique!" She split in two. No, four. No, eight. No, sixteen. Nasuka's afterimages surrounded Kumoi. Encasing her kunais again with wind, her afterimages attacked one after the other, her mass shifting from one image to the next. "Pathetic." Kumoi spat, easily avoiding all the attacks using his One With Wind technique. As he kept moving, he suddenly felt the solidified chakra signal of Nasuka. He grabbed onto the real girl, slamming her into the ground. "You're nothing like your brother, are you?" "Able to sense through my afterimages...?" she coughed. "As expected of Kumoi-sensei." But... Nasuka faded away. "Although, I never thought my genjutsu would work on you. Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death!" "It didn't," Kumoi responded, dispelling the illusion using sheer chakra force alone. "You three have failed. You three are pathetic." he spat, vanishing suddenly. "Tch..." Nasuka muttered. "I guess that wouldn't have worked..." "Well, back to another boring year, eh?" Suika laughed. "Haha, very funny, Suika," Yuzuha groaned. "I don't want to study anymore." The three made their way out of the forest and walked back to the Academy. A year gone. Yet a year to begin.